


Nevira and the Werewolf

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Series: Nevira the Vampire [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Intersex, Monster Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: The first part of a series about a vampire girl, Nevira, fucking her way through a pantheon of monster girls.  The series takes place in a vague modern fantasy city and its surrounding spooky countryside.In this part, Nevira tries to hold her own against a hulking werewolf named Sasha.





	Nevira and the Werewolf

Nevira pulled open the blinds to her room, stretching up high as the moonlight poured in and lit up her naked curves before walking over to a full-size mirror. She reached down and rolled a hand over her breasts, grinning as she reaffirmed how firm and pleasant they were. Less-pleasant, she thought, than when she reached down and fondled her own package. Seven inches of 'morning' wood greeted her palm, and after playing with it for a few seconds, so did a nice heavy ballsack. Nevira adjusted herself for a few minutes before setting about collecting her clothes from the dimly-lit bedroom to begin her night.

A full moon, bright and vivid, hung high in the night sky as Nevira started the prowl. The Vampire, wide-awake and hungry for blood, began her hunt across the rooftops of a small countryside town. She wasn't looking for humans to feast on, no; that kind of thing was beneath her. Too violent, Nevira thought as she unzipped her black hoodie to give herself some breathing room. Rather, the vampire was heading across her favorite path of roofs towards the woodlands for her midnight snack. It helped to avoid the people down below, meandering about the quiet roads from bar to bar, or filling their semi-trucks up at the gas station on their night routes.

Nevira made her way across the town and to the edge, where the developed buildings stopped and turned into acres of unwanted land. She skipped across the grasslands like the shadow of a ghost before arriving at the wooded areas, bouncing her way up a tree to hunt from above. Her track pants made it easy to move and climb, and didn't hinder her in her efforts as the woman dug her claws into a treetrunk halfway up to hang above her prey. A delicious stag sat below, unaware of the hunt already taking place.  
And so was Nevira.

As the vampire descended like featherfall towards the animal, a large and imposing figure swept from the shadows and stole the deer right out from under her.

"Eh?!" she exclaimed, landing softly on the leaves and looking around with her enhanced vampiric eyesight. She clearly made out the culprit, a hulking wolf-like woman now laying claim to HER meal. Nevira stood up and approached her, pointing at the werewolf accusingly.

"Hey, mutt! Getcher hands off my meal, yer gonna let all the blood out!"

The werewolf 's ears perked and twitched, and she stood to turn and face her accuser. A tall, bulky woman with all the wolf-like features of her bloodline, standing at least a foot and a half higher than the curvy vampire. She barked a laugh, tossing the deer aside with one hand. Eyes on her new prey, the werewolf didn't even bat an eyelash as the stag leapt away into the woods.

"Fresh meat!" she growled, her voice deep and powerful. Nevira was a bit taken aback, gulping as her gazed roamed up and down the other woman's rock-solid muscular body, every inch packed with lethal power. It lit a fire inside her, something she couldn't ignore. Still, Nevira wasn't the kind of vampire to turn heel and run. She squared her shoulders and pointed again, this time baring her long, gleaming fangs.

"You wanna fight, bitch? Let's get it on!" Before the last word left her mouth, Nevira was already leaping back to dodge the headlong charge of her adversary. She was much quicker and nimbler on her feet than the werewolf, but every missed claw or kick from her opponent threatened her with an instant KO. It was exhilarating, and the vampire could feel her excited bulge rubbing against her pants with every exaggerated movement. Finally, Nevira leapt into the air to dodge a reckless dash, and landed legs-first on the werewolf's shoulders to bring her crashing to the ground. With some smart maneuvering, Nevira wound up sitting on the werewolf's chest, pinning her to the ground.

"Hey! This is my forest, so stay out you mangy mutt!" The werewolf looked stunned for a good few seconds, her wide eyes stuck fast to the vampire's crotch. Nevira's heart skipped a beat however as the other woman bared her fangs and snarled, reaching up with both hands to grab the vampire by the waist. She hucked her off at top speed, sending Nevira spinning into a pile of leaves where she sat, dizzy and disoriented, while the werewolf stood proudly over her.

"Name's Sasha, little lady. And don't think I didn't get a peak at what yer hidin' under them pants, either..." her voice trailed off, and she raised a clawed hand up in a threatening gesture, "Fresh meat." Nevira's dizzied expression slowly faded into a smile, and she cackled.

"Oh, yeah? I don't think you can handle this meat, mutt."

The werewolf swept in low and scooped Nevira up in her muscular arms, setting her daintily down on her feet... before slamming her chest-first into a giant treetrunk. Sasha grabbed the vampire's ass with both hands, squishing its firm flesh in her massive paws. She leaned in real close, hot breath panting into Nevira's sensitive ears.

"I'm gonna suck you dry, vampire."

"Th-the name's Nevira, jerk! And it's usually me that does the sucking, you know."

"First time for everything," Sasha retorted with a smirk, forcefully turning Nevira around so they were face-to-face. The wolf quickly sank to her knees, still coming up to the vampire's stomach, and yanked her pants down around her ankles. Nevira gave a gasp as her cock, already half-hard, flopped out and smacked Sasha's tits. The werewolf grinned like she'd just struck gold, and ducked down to take Nevira's cock into her mouth.

Nevira had fucked many girls and boys alike, and many mouths of all shapes and sizes. She knew that human jaws had the ability to close their lips without closing their teeth, and had seen in studies about how wolves had incredibly long tongues despite their large fangs. The feeling of a mouth that had both large, hot tongue and soft lips to tighten around her cock?

"Werewolf head fuckin' rooooooooocks," she sputtered, gripping the treetrunk behind her with both claws. The hot mouth, the tight lips, and the long wet tongue roughly lapping at the entire length of her cock was too much to begin with. Nevira's legs were shaking, and she had to fight to stay standing against such an incredible blowjob. The vampire managed to tear her eyes away from the sky and looked down at the gorgeous werewolf sucking her cock. She dislodged one of her claws from the tree and brought it down to tussle up in Sasha's fur, petting and scratching behind her ears as the wolf hungrily devoured her cockmeat. This spurred the wolf on, now eagerly deep-throating the tasty member until her long tongue touched the girl's ballsack.

Nevira's first orgasm hit her like a truck. It came on hard and fast, and before she could bark a warning, the vampire was shooting her thick load inside the werewolf's mouth. Sasha, surprised, let the cock slip out of her mouth and reached out to grab it, stroking it fast and deep until every last drop of vampire cum was dripping from her tits and muscular abs. Nevira let out a coo of delight and slowly drooped, winding up on her ass in front of the tree and her would-be enemy. But Sasha wasn't finished.

"Your turn, ouija board." The woman stood and stepped over to Nevira. Her heavy paws landed on either side of the girl's hips with a thud, and within seconds the only thing Nevira could see was a dripping, needy werewolf pussy. Sasha reached down and gripped the vampire's hair, pulling her face into her crotch before she could even raise a complaint. Not that she would.

Nevira ate pussy like a pro, and this was no exception. As her tongue explored every inch of the slick, hot pussy, her extra-sensitive nose got to enjoy the thick, musky scent of sexual need washing over her. Sasha's pussy was already soaked, and the werewolf wasn't complaining about Nevira's immediate results. The girl dug her tongue in right away, rapidly tongue-fucking the werewolf until her hips were rocking against her face over and over again. The hot, slick mess was grinding against Nevira's mouth so fiercely that she could hardly catch her breath, but she loved it rough like that. As much as the vampire wanted to switch things up, to suck playfully on her clit and lick cute shapes into her pussy, the werewolf wasn't giving her any room for playing around.

Sasha wasn't holding back, her gruff voice calling out in the night to let everybody know just how fucking good the head was. She kept one hand tightly messed up in Nevira's hair while the other went crazy, switching between squeezing her own tits and ass to pinching her own nipples and hurriedly pushing hair out of her face. The werewolf raised one leg up, planting it firmly in the tree trunk behind her quarry so the little bitch could get a better angle to tongue-fuck her with. Sasha was howling with pleasure at this point, grinding against Nevira's head so hard she was surprised she didn't have a concussion.

The werewolf was getting a little too into it, but that's how their species went Nevira supposed. She could hardly hear anything with her new furry earmuffs, but the sweet taste of pussy and thick smell of sex was all she needed as far as senses were concerned. Her cock was getting hard again, ready for round two, but it seemed that she was going to be preoccupied for a minute. Sasha leaned forward and planted a claw in the tree, each nail sinking in at least an inch. Her other hand went from Nevira's hair to her own pussy, jilling her clit like it owed her money.

Nevira's jaw was starting to hurt, but damn she liked the pain. One of her hands went up to Sasha's thick ass, grabbing the muscular rump and squeezing hard before slipping a finger against her asshole. The werewolf cooed and whined, and Nevira knew this was about to get freaky. She managed to slip a finger in to Sasha's pussy, fucking it eagerly for a moment before pushing it, now wet and slick with pussy juice, against the girl's asshole. She started to finger Sasha's ass nice and slow, her free hand dipping down to grasp her own cock and start stroking it. Nevira was a quick shot, but quicker still to recover for another go.

"God, don't stop you little slut!" the werewolf barked, using her claws as leverage to bury Nevira’s face in her furry crotch. Sasha leaned her head back and stared at the full moon, a work of art, before letting out the loudest, longest howl the sleepy little town nearby had heard in years as she painted the vampire's cute little face with pussy-cum. Her hips started to slow down, but each thrust was deep and passionate as she rode out her orgasm piece by piece all over Nevira's hot little tongue. She could hear, no, feel, the vampire moaning against her quivering pussy.

"Mmff," she murmured, her hip motions finally coming to a stop. She dislodged her paws from the tree trunk and pulled away just an inch or two, giving Nevira a much-needed breath of fresh night air. The vampire gave a loud gasp and began to breathe hard, her lips and cheeks covered in messy, sticky juices and her hair an absolute mess. She looked up at her opponent, who was only just now starting to regain her composure. Sasha's eyes went down to her enemy's cock, hard again and dripping in fresh, glistening cum, before locking with Nevira's own gaze.

"Round three at my place?" the vampire asked coyly. Sasha grinned.

Nobody was getting any sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can send me requests via my Curious Cat and follow me on Twitter for updates and a deluge of unrelated porn that I constantly retweet. https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
